


Definition of Insanity

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Dinosaurs, F/F, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Laura Hale was a busy woman. She had an entire theme park to keep in line, not to mention the fact that the attractions were dinosaurs. So, it really wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t been keeping up with the goings on in the Hale family.Unfortunately, her younger brother and his boyfriend – wait nofiancé– didn’t agree.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 6: Complete AU





	Definition of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosim18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/gifts).



> 125\. “Quick! I need you to hide me and I have no time to explain!”
> 
> For the lovely @lilyslupin who prompted me like a year ago. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Shout out to the fab mod of this event! Thanks again!

Laura Hale was a busy woman. She had an entire theme park to keep in line, not to mention the fact that the attractions were _dinosaurs_. So, it really wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t been keeping up with the goings on in the Hale family.

Unfortunately, her younger brother and his boyfriend – wait no, _fiancé_ – didn’t agree.

Heels clicking obnoxiously across the tile, Laura lost herself in the maze of the research and development labs. No one would think to look for her here, even if Stiles somehow managed to obtain the credentials to sneak into the top-secret facility.

Laura wouldn’t put it past him.

She made it to the Department of Genetic Research, slipping past her confused looking head scientist with a bright smile.

“Good morning Dr. Martin! How’s your wife?”

Lydia frowned. “You know, you could just answer her calls. That’s the whole reason Derek had to fly half-way around the world just to talk to you.”

“Does everyone know about that?”

Planting her hands on her hips, Lydia drew herself up to her full height. Which wasn’t very intimidating, but Laura knew better. “Call your sister. Stop avoiding your brother. I have more important things to do than to worry about your dysfunctional family.”

“Right. Carry on, Dr. Martin.”

Lydia smirked. “Have a lovely day, Director Hale.”

That was a bad smirk. A smirk that said _I was roommates with Stiles Stilinski for four years and lived to tell the tale._ Which meant her little brother was probably already somewhere in the labs, aided by insider information.

Unfortunately, that left one safe-haven in the park. Laura slipped off her heels and ran for the exit. Hopefully her security guys would be able to delete that footage.

Ten minutes later, Laura was standing in front of one of the small employee cabins. There was a motorcycle parked out front and laundry hanging out to dry. A series of knocks brought the owner of the cabin to the door where she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Quick!” Laura glanced around. “I need you to hide me and I have no time to explain!”

Braeden rolled her eyes before shoving away from the doorframe. “Has anyone ever told you you’re insane? Overdramatic? Absolutely ridiculous?”

“Shut the door!”

If possible, Braeden rolled her eyes even harder. “You aren’t my boss, Hale.”

“Thank god for that,” Laura muttered, moving farther back into the small cabin. It was oppressively neat and impersonal, a harsh contrast to Laura’s chaotic mess of an apartment.

Braeden watched her from the entryway, expression calculating. “Please tell me you aren’t hiding from Derek.”

“That’s it.” Laura threw herself down onto a deceptively comfortable couch. “I’m firing everyone, starting with you and Lydia.”

“How are you in charge of managing million-year-old killing machines on a daily basis and yet terrified of your younger brother?”

Laura used the lone throw pillow to cover her face. “Fired,” she said, words coming out garbled by the fluff.

She could hear Braeden moving about the cabin. The sink ran and there was a clink of ceramic as she did her breakfast dishes. Laura would feel worse about crashing here on Braeden’s day off if it wasn’t already habit.

“Is this about them wanting to have the wedding here?”

Laura flapped an arm in answer, pillow still clamped over her head. Luckily, Braeden knew her well enough to translate.

“They just want to make sure you can be there, Laura. Derek may act all tough, but he really just wants his big sister to make an embarrassing speech and maybe cry a little at his wedding.”

The cushions by her feet sank as Braeden curled up into the couch beside her. Braeden was right, obviously. But Laura wasn’t going to give her girlfriend the upper hand.

Who was she kidding? Braeden was right 99.9% of the time anyway.

Laura let the pillow fall to the floor, stretching her legs out across Braeden’s lap. Strong, callused fingers started stroking circles against her bare skin and she melted into the cushions.

“I’ve missed so much.” The admission hurt. She’d been ‘too busy’ to make it to Derek’s graduation, Cora’s wedding shower, and her bachelorette party. And Lydia would probably never forgive her for missing the first half of the wedding ceremony.

Braeden hummed, non-judgmental and Laura loved her for it.

“I don’t know how to fix it.”

She opened her eyes and Braeden reached for her. “Com’ere.”

Laura fell into the embrace easily, letting Braeden wrap herself around her and drop a kiss on her shoulder.

Once Laura had relaxed into her girlfriend’s arms, Braeden tangled their fingers together. “You know what they say the definition of insanity is?”

“Putting dinosaurs in cages and hoping they don’t eat us?” Laura suggested weakly.

“Repeating the same thing and expecting different results.” Braeden hooked her chin over Laura’s shoulder, pulling her more snugly against her chest. “So maybe talk to your brother. Explain that you want things to be different. That you don’t want him to change his plans to accommodate you.”

Laura tipped her head back to kiss Braeden’s cheek. A silent sort of thanks that made Braeden turn her head and catch her lips with her own.

“And for fucks sake apologize to Cora.” Braeden said, voice still low. “Maybe buy Lydia a new handbag or offer a destination honeymoon.”

Laura groaned. “I hate it when you make sense.”

“Liar.” Braeden nipped at her ear before pulling away. “So, can I text Derek that it’s okay to come visit now?”

Laura almost fell off the couch, the serious mood effectively shattered. “Traitor!”

Braeden laughed, catching her before she toppled over. “I was friends with your brother before we even met.”

Which was a good point.

“Fine,” Laura conceded. “You can tell him where to find me.”

“Oh, hon.” Braeden slipped her phone out of her pocket. “He already knew. They were just waiting on my go ahead.”

Laura straightened her skirt and squared her shoulders. Time to face the music.

There was a _ping_ as Braeden sent the message, then she reached out for Laura’s hand.

“You’re okay,” she said, firm grip banishing Laura’s lingering nerves.

Laura squeezed back gratefully. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/178545253462/hi-would-it-be-possible-to-get-maybe)


End file.
